Sakura's new look
by Emmy Ninja
Summary: Sakura gets a makeover. Naruto tries ramen flavored liquor and Gaara finds out alcohol makes him act out of character and Sakura's new favorite song gets her in some trouble. This must be a crack fic? 2shot story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey, its been awhile? Anyways I had no idea what I wanted to write and I found a picture on deviant art and then I saw this picture of emo Sakura in suggested options :3..Inspiration comes from everywhere e.e Anyways don't own the drawing ^-^

~Line Break~

Sakura sat in her bathroom, finger combing her hair. Riyuki, Ino, Summi and Riyuki's friend that kept giving her dirty looks were both getting out clothes for her.

The group of girls had been playing a game of truth or dare..then it started getting nasty and soon Sakura had found herself digging her own grave. She was dared to change her whole style for a week.

It was Monday and Sakura was at the library, in the middle of checking out a few book, the girls came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Sakura was hoping they would have forgotten the dare by now. She had no idea what they were going to do to her, Riyuki's friend, (Konan was it?) looked like she wanted to kill the pinkette.

Summi came in the bathroom with a big grin, "Ya ready?"

"Um, no. You know I think I don't want to do this anymore-" Sakura tried to sit up but she was slammed back down by Konan.

"Thank you." Riyuki sang coming into the bathroom with a bunch of hair stuff.

"I wont lie-" Riyuki began, not looking Sakura in the eye as she set down the stuff on the counter.

"-this will hurt." Konan finished, both girls smirking.

~Line Break~

Sakura looked in the mirror the third time that day, she couldn't believe this was her. Her hair was so poofy and her make up was so dark.

The other girls left half an hour ago and she still was in the bathroom admiring her new look. She didn't completely hate it, it was just different. She wondered what her other friends would think of her new look.

Summi gasped and said, "Where'd Sakura go?" And tilted her head to the side.

Anko told her that she didn't hate her as much anymore.

Sakura went into the bedroom to go change, she was currently wearing a pair of worn out denim skinny jeans and a white baggy t-shirt.

Changing into a ruffled black mini skirt, and a hot pink tub top with black ankle boots, Sakura made her way to the front door; her friends just had to see her new look.

~Line Break~

Sasuke, Gaara , and Itachi, for some strange reason were all hanging out with Naruto at his favorite ramen spot.

"Hiya guys!" Sakura called out making her way towards them. They all turned around expecting to see the pink haired girly girl.

"Sakura?" Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Yeah, uh why are you guys hanging out with Naruto for?" Sakura sat down in the stool next to them by the bar. "I thought you guys hated each other?"

"We do, were just trying to be nice. Whats up with the new look?" Gaara said looking her over.

"Do ya like it?" Sakura said winking at the group.

At that brief moment a gust of wind came out of nowhere, showing off Sakura's black thong.

Sasuke quickly adverted his eyes. "..I don't care.." Gaara swallowed. "Whatever..."

"Well I sure do love it, pumpkin." Itachi grabbed her hand and bringing it up to his lips, kissing it a little to long.

Naruto gained conscious and rubbed the noodles off his cheek. "Yo...uuu better stop eating her hannd" He slurred and his eyes dilated.

"Okkkayy.." Sakura took back her hand and smiled at them. "Well, if you guys don't care, I guess I'll go hang out at the strip club."

Itachi shot up. "Those dunkies? You could get hurt!"

Naruto then shot up. "Or worse, raped!"

"Alright, bye have fun." Gaara waved.

"Cya." Sasuke didn't bother turning around.

"Sakura- chan! Don't do it!" Naruto squeezed her tightly.

"Ugh, Naruto you smell like ramen and liquor." Sakura cringed and pushed him off.

"Yeah," Sasuke chuckled.

"Ramen flavored alcohol...I don't regret my choice." Naruto sniffed, leaning against Sakura.

"If you want to see some A-class strippers, then lets go back to my place." Itachi winked.

"Your such a man whore." Sasuke mumbled into his drink.

"We could go back to his place and have a sexy foursome orgy." Gaara said out of nowhere.

"What!?" Naruto yelled, sobering up.

"Gaara!?" The Uchiha brothers both said in union.

"Its the drink talking." The red head said getting up and splashing it into the trash.

"Oh!" Sakura said relived. "You weirded me out a bit."

"You said foursome! Theres 5 of us!" Naruto shouted getting strange looks by passers and the other people in the small ramen shop.

"Okay, you guys sure if we go back to the manor you won't try and rape me?" Sakura squinted her eyes as Gaara grabbed her by the shoulder and guided her out of the shop.

"We can't promise anything." Itachi said, kicking Naruto in the shins telling him they were leaving.

~End~

So, I wanted to make this longer and possibly better but YouTube had gotten to me o-o And-and then there was those really catchy songs and stuff! TT^TT Was the ending bad? I might now post awhile again, I get busy with goofing off. ^0^ Sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes!

Sayonara~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	2. Chapter 2

Emmy-chan: So I wasn't gunna make another chapter, I got this review about making it a two shot but I was like "nah" but then I heard this really scene/emoish song and I thought Sakura should do something like that! Can ya guess what song and band its from? C;

~Line Break~

Sakura swung her hips side to side, humming the song that was blasting from her ear buds to her ears. She had just left the Uchiha mansion and was passing by the ramen shop she was just in earlier with Itachi, Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke. It was getting pretty dark, the park she was in was empty save for her.

She then broke out into song, never noticing the red head sitting in the tree.

"...Creepy boys are just my style!"

"Blood red hair, they don't smile!" Sakura wagged her finger as she sung the last part.

Gaara looked down, noticing it was Sakura who was singing.

"Falling victim to my fantasy. Damn, I love it that they're so creepy!"

Sakura began to sing in a higher note. "Now you're risking it all for some pinup doll..who drinks in the Am, fucks in the Pm."

Gaara began to climb down the tree to hear better, still hiding in the shadows.

"I treat all boys like I don't need 'em!" She hummed the rest, still shaking her hips with her hands up high, the iPod in her right hand.

"Creepy boys are just my style. Blood red hair, they don't smile!" She wagged her finger again.

Sakura opened her mouth but frowned instead when the music stopped. Pouting she turned around, only to collide into the built chest of the red head.

"Gaara?" She licked her top lip and smiled at him. "Eeerrr...you heard that?"

"Mhm," He smirked down at her.

She coughed before speaking. "Uhh, was it good?"

"How about another cover back at your place?"

"What? You mean after the guys tried to rape me at the manor and you didn't even step in to help me?" She glared at him, "Like I'd sleep with any of you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around to press her back against his chest, "I thought you preferred creepy red heads that don't smile?" He nibbled on her ear, recalling what she had just sung.

Sakura gulped. "..You fuck in the pm? It looks like its about that time." He mumbled against her neck as he pushed her roughly into a tree, the bark scrapping into her back making her moan.

"C-can we not do this here?" She looked around the still empty park.

"Too late." He told her, unzipping his pants so his erection could come out and pulling down her pants just enough.

~Line Break~

"You hear something?" Naruto asked Itachi as he patted an icepack on his twisted and bruised leg.

"Huh? What, no." He glared at Sasuke who didn't get his ass whooped by the pink haired girl.

Sasuke smirked, "I told you, trying to violate her would end badly." The ravenette said, knowing the only reason he didn't try jumping her was because of his girlfriend Riyuki. 

~End~

Bleh...Sorry for any grammar mistakes or misspellings..

Sayonara ~Emmy-chan The Ninja! 


End file.
